This invention relates to land motor vehicles and more particularly to an aerodynamic propeller driven land motor vehicle. This motor vehicle uses for propulsion the principles of aerodynamics wherein thrust is obtained from engine-driven propellers mounted beyond the anterior or posterior of a conventional automobile.
Prior art motor vehicles, particularly the conventional automobile, are propelled by applying power from an engine to ground engaging wheels through a drive train which typically includes a clutch, a multi-speed transmission, a drive shaft, a differential and axles connected to the wheels. The multitude of elements in the drive train and particularly the differential creates friction and inertia which reduces the power available to the driven wheels that is developed by the engine. This lack of efficiency results in high fuel energy consumption.
One approach to solve this problem of low efficiency in conventional wheel-driven motor vehicles is to eliminate the differential gearing and to substitute aerodynamic propulsion. However, most prior art attempts in propeller driven motor vehicles have not been successful because they have resulted in vehicles that are also inefficient mainly because of compromises made for the location the propeller on the vehicle, the guards for the propeller and attempts to integrate the aerodynamic propulsion system into the conventional wheel driven system of the automobile.